Bayushi Kachiko
Shosuro Kachiko became one of the most important Scorpion in the 12th century. She was the wife of a Scorpion Clan Champion as Bayushi Kachiko, as well as becoming the Champion herself later, became the concubine of the Emperor and was the Scorpion Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder. Appearance and Demeanor Kachiko was always dressed in the finest silks and wore a thin veil as a mask. Her kimono were always cut to hint the sleek figure. Kachiko answered every question with another question or a cryptic answer. She was fond of flirting with the Rokugani aversion of touching. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 178-179 She would manage to keep her beauty through years, using elixirs and ointments of the Asahina and Agasha. Way of the Scorpion, p. 55 Early Life Birth Kachiko was born Shosuro Kachiko, the first child of Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Koshurin and elder sibling of Shosuro Hametsu. Despite being the firstborn, she was not the designated heir to the Daimyo because she was not male. Way of the Scorpion, p. 53 Childhood Kachiko never liked her brother Hametsu and spent her childhood taunting him. She learned that she could manipulate boys, especially in physical matters, so she would cause older boys to taunt Hametsu. She had taught herself how to capture and control the desires of men, and use those desires against them Way of the Scorpion, pp. 53-54 Training Kachiko wished to join the Shosuro school but her father sent Hametsu there and Kachiko was sent to the Bayushi Courtier school. She learned to use rokugani politness to her advantage, and all the courtier tricks of the school. she also learned the art of warcraft to use those principles in court. Betrothal, Marriage and Lover Aramoro and Shoju At the school Kachiko met Bayushi Aramoro and his brother the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju. Aramoro fell in love, wrote poems, sent gifts and took long walks with her. Shoju saw her beauty and decided to marry her himself. In the end, however she prefered Shoju. Not seeing the hideous features of Bayushi Shoju, she loved him for the man he was underneath. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 52-53 Doji Hoturi Kachiko had been already betrothed to Hiruma Maruku as a child, and the arrangement was broken. Kachiko was only sixteen and just past her gempukku when Hiruma Maruku challenged Kachiko's father to a duel at court over the change in marital arrangements. Way of the Crane, pp. 14-17 Kachiko turned her gaze to the young and handsome son of the Emerald Champion, Doji Hoturi. The son of the Emerald Champion, Doji Hoturi, stepped in and defended her honor in place of her father, cutting the Crab duelist in two. Hoturi and Kachiko played the mouse and cat game for months, Hoturi expecting to seduce Kachiko as his greatest challenge as playboy, and Kachiko to seduce the great romancer of the Emperor's court, a feat that many felt was impossible. Enmity Kachiko had a poor relationship with her brother Hametsu. During the Emperor's Winter Court of the eleventh year of the reign of Hantei XXXVIII, their antagonism reached it's peak, resulting in various confrontations between Koshurin and his daughter. Around then, Shosuro Hametsu sent a assassin to kill Kachiko, but they failed. In return, she sent an assassin for his head as well and failed as well. Koshurin made her a proposal. Should she survive the winter court with minimal Scorpion support, her father would allow her to marry Shoju. "A Dangerous Game, part I" Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 7-10 Breaking her betrothal During winter court at Kyuden Seppun the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Yori claimed the arrangement was still valid and that Kachiko had to marry Maruku's brother, Hiruma Atsumatsi. Kachiko met Ide Itagi, daimyo of Gakko province, and offered him a marriage in the Shosuro chambers. Itagi dazzled by Kachiko's beauty confronted Atsumatsi, who willingly surrendered his claim upon her. Itagi rushed to be married, but too late he realized his bride, covered by the wedding veil and thickly painted makeup resembling a Scorpion mask, was Akodo Ogoshiko. Kachiko had proposed Akodo Matsigoshi to marry her daughter Ogoshiko to a man of great station, leaving the Lion guessing she was referring to her brother Hametsu, the Shosuro's heir. Itagi and Ogoshiko were married, Kachiko fulfilled her promises, and in the end, her own marriage arrangement had been broken by the Crab. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 46-48 Kachiko, Emperor liaison In absence of his father Hametsu was the Shosuro representative in the gift giving to the Emperor, but Hametsu conducted himself badly during the winter court audience. Kachiko robbed to herself the Shosuro representation, and caused great impression to the Imperial Court, drawing the full attention of the Emperor and his favor. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 72 Bargaining with Yoritomo In 1113 she quickly was appointed as emissary to parley in the conflict of Kyuden Suru Kokai, Imperial Histories, p. 126 a Doji fortress seized by Yoritomo, the general of the Mantis. The action had been devised by Kachiko herself, who passed to Yoritomo Hogosha the action plan. She had offered a Shosuro trade agreement to Yoritomo, in return for his future withdrawal of the Crane fortress. In such a way Kachiko would gain a political victory, while the Mantis acceptance of the Emperor's wishes would elevate the position of the Minor Clan in the Imperial Court. Hametsu maneouvered to barter a trade agreement with the Phoenix Clan, foiling his sister. Kachiko, who was at Kyuden Suru Kokai when Yoritomo knew of it, was in a brisk of being killed by the bold general. He eventually imprisoned Kachiko, and demanded a ransom of ten thousand koku. Hoturi led a counterattack in winter time, recovering the fortress in the Battle of Ice and Snow. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 73-75 Attacked by the Shiba Daimyo The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Burisagi behaved strangely while around Kachiko, and approached her one rainy night when she was without any handmaiden that could chaperone the man's presence, thereby compromising Kachiko's honor. Burisagi accused her of being a manipulative woman, the mastermind that had destroyed the peace of the winter court at Kyuden Seppun.Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 92-94 Confronted by the Phoenix Clan Champion in such a way, Kachiko took advantage by ripping her own kimono, giving herself the appearance of being assaulted, before screaming for help. The two were seen by the Emperor and Hoturi, who found Kachiko laying upon the grass, her torn kimono sullied by stains and mud. Sobbing, she pointed one finger at the Phoenix, and Burisagi was executed by the Doji Daimyo on the spot at the behest of Hantei XXXVIII for attempting to force himself upon Kachiko. Father's Death Their confrontations ended up in Kachiko staging for Koshurin to be poisoned, causing his death during or shortly thereafter of the winter court of 1114. "A Dangerous Game, part IV" Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Married In 1114, shortly after the conclusion of Winter Court, Kachiko wed Bayushi Shoju. Imperial Histories, p. 127 The game with Hoturi continued even after Kachiko was married. They had become lovers until she became pregnant, at which point she ordered her bodyguard Bayushi Aramoro to tell Hoturi he was not to see her anymore and that she didn't love him. Bayushi Dairu Kachiko secretly had a son with Hoturi, who was named Bayushi Dairu. Shoju was aware that the child was not his, yet still accepted him as the heir to the Scorpion Clan and Bayushi family. Way of the Scorpion, p. 57 Kachiko was pregnant twice since, but was not able to carry either to term. Lost of a Son Kachiko was with child, and bore Shoju's son. The midwife gave the news to the Scorpion Champion, but unfortunately the infant who would become the Scorpion heir over Dairu's rights died immediately after the birth. When the woman pointed out that Kachiko was alive, and that Shoju still had his firstborn son, Dairu, Shoju beheaded the midwife on the spot. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 53 Topaz Championship - 1118 In 1118 Kachiko was the favorite of the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII, who proclaimed a Topaz Championship to be in her honor for the devotion she had shown to him and his son after the death of the Empress. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 218 Bayushi Sugai, nephew of Kachiko, had been accepted as a contender in the tournament, Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 209-210 which was held at the Crane city of Tsuma. The Badger Clan Champion Ichiro Akitomo was found killed. Asami ordered it because the Badger daimyo by happenstance had realized an unknown person was falsifying Kachiko's identity, and Akitomo had begun to investigate Asami and Kachiko's movements. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 213 Imperial Advisor In 1120, Kachiko was appointed the personal aide of Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. The position had little "official" political power, as she was mainly tasked with assisting the aging Emperor in reading and compensating for his failing eyesight. She was chosen because of her devotion to the Imperial court as a Scorpion courtier. Kachiko had replaced the Emperor's aunt, Kakita Ryoku, as Imperial Advisor. Great Clans, pp. 58-59 Bayushi Yojiro Bayushi Yojiro was tasked by Shoju to keep a subtle watch on Kachiko, to make certain her indiscretions did not endanger the clan. Yojiro followed his daimyo's orders to the letter, staying close to the Lady of the Scorpion as often as he could. And while he was not immune to her allure, his loyalty proved to be a suitable shield to her dangerous charms. Such virtue was frustrating to Kachiko on more than one occasion. Way of the Scorpion, p. 60 Yojiro was later forced to plot the shame of Matsu Ino and the murder of his lord after Ino had made an accusation against Kachiko. Ino woke up the next morning, having no recollection of the night before alongside the bloodied corpse of his daimyo. Way of the Scorpion, pp. 4-6 Shosuro's Mirror In 1122 a cave was found in a deep chasm of Bayushi's Labyrinth and many treasures were discovered. Shoju entrusted Yogo Junzo to oversee the operation, and he remained home from the incoming Emperor's winter court in order to assess the items. Kachiko was sent instead to court, as suggested by Junzo. She had received a gift from Junzo, the Shosuro's Mirror, which her ally saw fit to bring to her instead of revealing the discovery. Kachiko did not know how to use the nemuranai, but came to the court with it, realizing the mirror could scry locations far from the place it was being used. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 85-86 Winter Court - 1123 In 1123 during winter court at Kyuden Seppun rumors of Kachiko replacing Kakita Yoshi as Imperial Advisor were spread. Some whispered that Dairu, a boy of nearly twelve, might be the half-brother of the Imperial Heir, Hantei Sotorii. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 50, 113 Kakita Ichiro's Gempukku Kakita Ichiro, Kakita Toshimoko's son, would pass his gempukku. Kachiko planned to hold in his honor a feast where the Bayushi would prepare a whole cooked crane. If the Crane refuse the meal the Kakita insulted the Bayushi's attempt to 'honor' the young man. If the Kakita ate the meal they insulted the spirit of their own clan. Ichiro had made a deal with the Scorpion to deliver his father's sword after the feast, taking advantage of the awkward situation to attempt to blackmail his father into giving him the sword. The Scorpion in exchange would support Ichiro as the next Kakita Daimyo. It was not known what was the outcome. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 57 Learning how to use the Obsidian Mirror In addition to her charm, it was whispered that she had two other ways of obtaining secrets. She carried the magical Obsidian Mirror, and also used Divinatory Pools. Divinitory Pool (Scorpion Clan Coup flavor, Scroll 1) Kachiko had to stain the mirror with her own blood to use it. More than thirty years later a sliver of black glass of the mirror, which was broken at that time, retained her blood and it would be used by Iuchiban to cast the Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf Scorpion Coup In 1123 Shoju discovered an ancient prophecy indicating that the last Hantei would bring about the return of Fu Leng. Eager to save the Empire and under the thrall of the Bloodsword Ambition, he plotted to kill the Emperor to prevent the fruition of the prophecy. Imperial Histories, p. 131 Hoturi is Sent Away As soon as Kachiko arrived to the feast place where the Coup would happen, she whispered Hoturi a date this same day at Mura Minami Chushin. Hoturi quickly left the event hoping to see his beloved Kachiko. Kachiko knew the Scorpion Coup would be unleashed this day, so she sent away from danger her former lover. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 14 Hatsuko and Toturi Shoju, fearing the leadership and tactical brilliance of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi, enlisted Kachiko in a plot to eliminate Toturi. Kachiko used the geisha Hatsuko to lower Toturi's guard, and then ordered Hatsuko to poison Toturi shortly before the Scorpion Coup began. Hatsuko, who had fallen in love with Toturi, could not kill him and fed him a paralyzing poison instead. Toturi survived and recovered, and led the united clans against the Scorpion Clan at the capital. A Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part 3 In the third day of the Scorpion Coup Hatsuko was moved to the occupied Imperial Palace. Kachiko demanded to know Hatsuko's part in Toturi's escape of the Palace. She defended her love for Toturi and the Scorpion guardmen dragged her to the Kanjo district, where Hatsuko was hurled over the catarats of Sorrow's Falls. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, pp. 24-25 The Coup Fails Hida Kisada and the Crab army arrived and joined the coalition. Shoju told his wife that without the Crab's aid, the Coup was lost. Kachiko was ordered to set aside the seppuku blade. She had to endure, to seduce the young Hantei Sotorii, who would be the next Emperor. Becoming his concubine, she would be able to destroy him. Siege: Clan War (Rulebook story) Dairu's death Hoturi would kill Bayushi Dairu at the end of the Scorpion Coup, as the allied forces under Akodo Toturi stormed the palace. The Legion of the Dead: Son of Thunder Clan War After the death of Shoju during the Scorpion Coup, Kachiko convinced Hantei XXXIX to take her as his wife. The Final Breath (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) The Scorpion (Legend of the Five Rings: Clan War, First Scroll), by Stephen D. Sullivan The new Emperor proclaimed Kachiko his concubine, and she deemed not worthy of the Hantei family name, so remained with her own family name. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 68 In her heart she always remained true to her husband, and continued his work after his death. Her marriage was a ploy to manipulate the Emperor and be capable of aiding her hunted Clan from the very heart of the Empire. During the Clan War Kachiko did her best to meddle with other leaders of the clans as revenge for Shoju's demise. Kachiko's Tale 2 (Shadolands) Emperor's Illness In 1124 Imperial Histories, p. 152 Kachiko slowly began poisoning the Emperor, Plans Within Plans (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) The Scorpion Clan which the Imperial Doctor incorrectly diagnosed as the plague that had been ravaging the lands. Long knives The Captain of the Imperial Guard Seppun Ishikawa suspected that Kachiko was behind the constant illness of the Emperor. He shared the idea with the Emerald Magistrate Ide Makujin who answered that he would look into it. Instead, the magistrate reported Ishikawa's suspicion to the Empress, who had warned Makujin that somebody was sowing suspicion in the Imperial court to undermine the Emperor. Shortly after Kachiko dispatched Ishikawa to defend Crane lands against Lions forces, hoping he would die. She also asked Aramoro to take care of Makujin. In the Emperor’s Name Assassination Attempt There was an assassination attempt made against Hantei XXXIX, at the onset of the Clan War. It was unknown who instigated the attempt or why, but the Emperor survived thanks to Kachiko, who was wounded in the process. Scorpion Clan Coup, Scrolls 1-3 It was secretly a plan of Kachiko's to gain favor in the court, and the assassin gave his life ensuring this plan succeeded. Seeds of War In 1125 Kachiko influenced Iuchi Takaai, the Unicorn diplomat at court, passing him a plan which supposedly would render Takaai as a peacekeeper hero. Takaai reported his Lord Shinjo Yokatsu that the Otomo were determined to maintain the Winter Court in Otosan Uchi at all costs. Takaai suggested to detain the ambassadors from the other Great Clans as a mean to press for holding winter court at Shiro Shinjo. After the clan representatives became captives, the Unicorn diplomats were retaliated similarly and signs of war where everywhere. The seeds of the Clan War had been planted. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 56-57 Against the Empire Hida Kisada came to the Imperial Court, but could not meet with the Emperor due to his illness. Meeting with Kachiko instead, she mentioned to him how disappointed she was that Crab had neglected their duty to guard the wall, because Kakita family lands were vulnerable to shadowlands invasion. She pointed out that if an army held Beiden Pass, the southern and northern Clans would be isolated from each other. Kisada later attempted to use this to his advantage, as Kachiko had planned. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #1 (Imperial Herald v1#1) Kachiko also met Miya Satoshi the new Miya Daimyo after he had forced his father to retire. They bargained to use the untraceable funds of the Emperor's Blessing to arm the fallen Scorpion. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 65 In return she revealed the location of the Kenshin's Helm, a kabuto once worn by Miya himself. Time of the Void, p. 119 Kisada's Ambition In 1126 a tainted Seppun messenger irrumped in the Court and told the Emperor that Hida Kisada had raised an army against the Empire, composed by Crab warriors, oni, and minions of the Shadowlands, marching north toward the Beiden Pass. It was the beginning of the Clan War. Three Days, by Ree Soesbee The Kolat Uncovered In 1126 the general Bayushi Tomaru uncovered the existence of the kolat while investigating near Morikage Toshi the disappearance of his beloved Usagi Tomoe. Kachiko contacted them in hopes of forging an alliance. Time of the Void, p. 9 She would take advantage of this information to begin blackmailing Akodo Kage, a Kolat Master. Kage decided to work with Kachiko for a time, until he could fake his own death. Time of the Void, p. 53 Winter Court - Kyuden Asako This year the Emperor and Kachiko moved to winter court at Kyuden Asako, but his illnes kept the Emperor sequestered since his arrival. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 7 Kuni Yori exposed the Asako Henshin and the secret of their path of immortality to the Isawa family. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, pp. 49-50 Against the Dragon Minions of Kachiko whisked Mirumoto Hitomi from the field of Beiden Pass, laid dead by her nemesis Hida Yakamo, with a hand severed. Time of the Void, p. 31 In 1127 in the month of the Goat, Time of the Void, p. 33 the Mother of Scorpions offered Onnotangu's Hand to her, in exchange for her participation in the test of the Emerald Champion. The Story so Far: Shadowlands (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Against the Crab Kachiko also desire that the Great Bear would be without an heir when the Clan War was over, fuelling the Blood Feud among Hitomi and Yakamo with the Obsidian Hand. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Black Scroll Kachiko got the ninth Black Scroll, the Return of the Fallen Lord, from a young Kitsu Shugenja. She passed it on to Soshi Bantaro, though forbade him from using it. Time of the Void, p. 33 Against the Crane Eventually Aramoro brought to Kachiko the cursed nemuranai called the Egg of P'an Ku, to use it on her former lover Doji Hoturi, who lied hidden, deep within the Imperial Palace. She used it Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 26 this year, in the month of the Monkey, when the Test of the Emerald Champion was held, Disfavored (Ambition's Debt Foil Chase Cards flavor) because Hoturi had killed their son, Dairu. Making a copy of Hoturi, the False Hoturi masqueraded as him, nearly destroying the Crane Clan until he was killed by the real Hoturi. Clan Letter to the Crane #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) When Toshimoko became the Emerald Champion, Kachiko ordered to rebuild the Emerald Magistrates and investigate rumors of Hoturi practicing maho and leading an undead army. Time of the Void, p. 35 Against the Lion After the Battle of Beiden Pass the Unicorn were guarding Beiden Pass. The bulk of toturi's army had moved inside Crane lands to fight the False Hoturi. Kachiko sent command to Shinjo Yasamura of blocking the pass, even to Toturi. As true followers of the Emperor, the Unicorn were used by Kachiko to bring pain and destruction upon the Lion. As a result Toturi would be obliged to cross Lion lands to reach the menaced Crane lands instead. Kachiko foresaw a bloody battle between the Lion and their fallen Clan Champion. Clan Letter to the Crab #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Kachiko also suggested the Lion make a pact with the Unicorn: they would share the newly conquested Crane lands with them in exchange for their assistance in destroying Toturi. Clan Letter to the Lion #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Return of the Fallen Lord Bantaro this year had read the Black Scroll, and Shoju was summoned back to Ningen-do, as an undead. Bayushi Shoju (Forbidden Knowledge) In Bantaro arranged for a meeting between Kachiko and her husband, but neglected to explain the circumstances of his return. Soshi Bantaro Exp (Crimson and Jade flavor) When Kachiko met her undead husband only the presence of Bayushi Tasu saved her from Shoju's vile caresses Bayushi Tasu (Crimson and Jade flavor) in his attempt to seduce her into the land of the dead. Kemmei (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) Naga Aid Rejected Kachiko had been sent away a Naga embassy led by the Dashmar, explaining that the Son of Heaven was ill, and could not be seen. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Shadowlands) The Naga returned with Mirumoto Daini seeking again an audience with the Emperor, Clan Letter to the Naga #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) and they were introduced to the Court by the Kitsuki Daimyo Kitsuki Yasu. Kachiko ruined his mission goading the Dashmar to openly accuse her of using her power to deceive. The Dashmar and his retinue were banished, disappearing into the forests before Kachiko's spies could follow. Time of the Void, pp. 51, 53 Stolen Sword Ikoma Kaoku put down rumors of a riot in Matsu Castle. Spies from the other Clans confirmed that the house was in chaos searching for a spy who had stolen the Ancestral Sword of the Lion, Shori. Bayushi Kachiko had recovered the blade after her own bodyguard killed such a spy trying to steal the Emperor's sword. She told Kaoku that she would keep the sword in the Imperial Palace. Battle at Doji Palace (Imperial Herald #3) Evil on the Emperor Using the Obsidian Mirror to spy upon the sickly Hantei, Kachiko realized the Shadowlands' hold on the Emperor, Time of the Void, p. 54 so she entrusted Aramoro to find a way to kill her husband. The attempt was made through a ninja named Tantoko, but she failed to kill Hantei XXXIX using one of the Jade Goblets of Taira as a weapon. The Tomb of Yu Weh, by Ree Soesbee Breaking the Alliance with Satoshi In the Month of the Ox, the Crab where invading Otosan Uchi's shores, so Satoshi's usefulness was nearly at an end. She received a message from her brother Hametsu, delivered through a group of samurai. The 11th Black Scroll, the Doom of Fu Leng, had been stolen by Yogo Junzo's minions. She dismissed the group and dispatched Bayushi Nanako to spy on them. Time of the Void, p. 69 The Great Bear Invades the Imperial City Hida Kisada converted his merchant ships into troop transports and loaded his army to sail along the coast to the Imperial Palace. Matsu Tsuko and a Lion army were there waiting for them, having been provided information about the plan by Kachiko herself. She had learned of the plot through the Great Bear and had passed it on to her ally in the Lion Clan, the Kolat Master Akodo Kage. Kachiko saw an opportunity to crush the Lion Champion's heart and destroy the Lion armies once and for all. So, just before the armies met, Tsuko received a message bearing the Imperial Seal. The message ordered her to stand aside and let her army fight by itself. Tsuko had no choice but to follow the Emperor's order. She rode her steed to a nearby ridge and watched as the Great Bear smashed her army. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Second Day of Thunder In 1128 the old prophecy had been fulfilled, the last Hantei Emperor would bring the downfall of Rokugan. The Emperor's body had become so weakened from Kachiko's poisons that Fu Leng had managed to possess him. When Kachiko realized her mistake she sought to join Toturi the Black to stop what she had started. She fled with fear in her eyes, a pouring rain covering her escape, but Togashi Yokuni stopped her on the Plains of Otosan Uchi and reminded Kachiko the duties of a Thunder. Bayushi Kachiko (Anvil of Despair flavor) Beside Yokuni was a hooded figure, the descendant of Shinsei himself. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 6 Kachiko returned to the Imperial Palace. Kachiko's Tale (Anvil of Despair) Time of the Void, p. 55 Commands to the Scorpion When Kachiko's last hope, Hida Kisada, had been mortally wounded in the throne room, she panicked and wrote to the Scorpion Clan. She commanded them to flee to the Burning Sands, while she would remain behind to face the destiny Yokuni had told her about. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Time of the Void, p. 73 Confronted by the Emperor The possessed Emperor, who now knew of his wife's betrayal, confronted Kachiko in her chambers. As he prepared to kill her she reminded him what Yokuni had explained to her; that every creature in the world had rules it must follow and her murder now would violate laws that were greater than even Fu Leng's power. He could not kill any Thunder until all seven were assembled. Kachiko's Bluff (Time of the Void story Cards) Assaulting Otosan Uchi While the combined forces of the Great Clans were assaulting the Imperial City the Hooded Ronin was pondering with Kachiko her motivations as a Thunder. Time of the Void, p. 98 Final Battle Kachiko was the Scorpion Clan Thunder on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. She used her knowledge of the secret passages of the Imperial Palace to guide the other Thunders to the throne room where the final confrontation with Fu Leng took place. Time of the Void Kachiko used her hair pins, which were actually the broken shards of the Bloodsword Ambition, and stabbed Fu Leng in the eyes. Toturi, together with Doji Hoturi, struck down Fu Leng. Hoturi was mortally wounded in the struggle, and the couple shared a last tearful goodbye as he died. Hoturi's Last Request Hidden Emperor Toturi I returned the Scorpion Clan to its seat in the Imperial Court, and Great Clan status, Clan Letter to the Scorpion #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Kachiko continued to lead the Scorpion Clan after the Clan War and Second Day of Thunder. The Disappearance of Toturi I In 1130 Toturi announced a great festival for his second anniversary as Emperor, and important members of the Clans gathered into the Imperial City. Before the celebration began, a guard announced the disappearance of Toturi, and it was found a Scorpion silk scrap in his chambers. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune gave testimony that Kachiko had been in the Emperor's chambers just one hour ago. Tsukune had led the guards through the secret passage beyond the Emperor's room and had found an Akodo Dagger in the hands of the dead Bayushi Tagumura, a minor Daimyo and her personal guard, who also held a piece of Toturi's cloak. Within the dagger's tang was found the name of its owner, Akodo Kage, who had died during the Clan War. Only a Lion could have this weapon, making the matter confuse. The Exile of the Scorpion, Part I, by Ree Soesbee The Scorpion Exile It was Kachiko and the Scorpion who were accused of abducting the Emperor. Despite Kitsuki Yasu efforts to clarify the issue, the Emerald Champion Kakita Toshimoko had no choice but to exile the entire clan into the Burning Sands, their lands were put under Crane control and any children below twelve remained in the Empire to be cared for by the Crane, Hidden Emperor, pp. 11-12 as offered by Kakita Yoshi. The Hunt Begins The Scorpion Clan would be exiled once suspicion had fallen upon them. Aramoro suggested the ninja Matsu Hiroru should be used in the search for Toturi. In a meeting in Otosan Uchi, Kachiko tasked Hiroru, aided by the ronin Ginawa, with the quest to find Toturi. Kachiko's Tale (Jade) In the Burning Sands Slavery During their exodus in the Burning Sands the Scorpion were discovered and conquered in battle in 1130 Clan Letter to the Scorpion #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) by the Senpet led by Abresax. The surviving Scorpion were taken as slaves. Kachiko was believed to be an avatar of Selqet by the High Advisor and Sahir Nepherus, and Abresak took her with him, and so was somewhat spared too rough a lifestyle. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Prisoner Their captors thought to put Kachiko in the harem of some rich noble, but the hatred in her eyes could shrivel any man's desire. Harem (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Instead of it she was kept in the Senpet garrison at the Medinaat al-Salaam's edge. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Three (Rulebook Story, LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart), by Patrick Kapera Kachiko began to plot against her captors. The Tale of Selquet's Capture (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) She enlisted several ashalan (including the sorcerer Hojyn) among her allies in engineering her clan's escape. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 83 With the aid of a Cat of Many Tongues Kachiko could speak the native tongue of these lands, Milk of the Scorpion (LBS - The Awakening flavor) and she showed her abilities and the Senpet courtesan Asori became her enemy when she felt Kachiko was mockering her. Asori (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Manipulating Abresax During months the Selqet and Abresax talked many times. She told of honor, duty, and other virtues of her foreign lands, but Abresax did not understand it too much. He became upset of the Immortal Caliph, her undead Khadi guard, so he shifted his loyalties and decided to help the Scorpion to be freed from their fate. Kachiko had told of Bushido, and the value a General as him would mean to the Scorpion Clan, if they returned to the Emerald Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 219 Abresax willingly embraced the Rokugani philosophy of honor. To Avenge the Fallen (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Assassination attempt by his brother Seeing this as another case of Kachiko receiving praise and honor above him, Shosuro Hametsu attempted to poison his sister. The poison master's attempt failed, thwarted by a vigilant Senpet guard. However, his attempt was sufficient to prove to the Senpet that Kachiko was not the Avatar they sought. Instead, they found this Avatar in Shosuro Tage, who assisted in the freeing of the Kami Shinjo from a desolate prison where she had been trapped for centuries. The Legion of the Dead: The Poison Master Rescuing Kachiko A stranger known as the Eye of Night managed to enter in the Senpet garrison, where Kachiko was imprisoned. He reached her chambers began to question Kachiko. When he talked in Rokugani and removed his wrap to show his face, Kachiko recognized him as the ronin Dairya, one of the original Twelve Ronin and trusted advisor of Toturi. He released Kachiko from her captivity. Unexpected Rescue (LBS - The Awakening Picture, Title, and flavor) Reinstatement of the Scorpion In 1132 the Kami Shinjo herself returned to Rokugan at the head of the exiled Scorpion Clan after having been freed from her imprisonment in the Burning Sands. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 The Scorpion Clan was reinstated by force of deeds. Even when the Emperor did not remove its status as exiles, nobody opposed the return of a Clan led by a Kami itself. Pressure (Honor Bound flavor) At Kyuden Bayushi Kachiko met Bayushi Yojiro who had guarded Itsuwari, the Ancestral Sword of the Scorpion, since her husband Shoju requested him to do so before the Scorpion Coup. Kachiko cursed those who doubted the magistrate. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Shinjo and Toturi After Shinjo purged the Unicorn Clan, she marched toward Otosan Uchi to destroy the corrupted Emperor. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 Toturi tried to bribe the Scorpion Clan, offering their lands and title returned for the death of Shinjo, Imperial Summons (Ambition's Debt flavor) but Kachiko refused his request. Poisoned Honor (Ambition's Debt flavor) Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness Onnotangu was dead and Amaterasu had fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. In the nineteenth day Hitomi met Kachiko at Shiro Yogo. Bayushi Hisa was ordered to follow the Dragon Lady in her quest. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness Fate of Kachiko In 1132, Kachiko was warned by Bayushi of an impending attack from Shosuro who had escaped her crystal prison beneath Kyuden Hitomi. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 She commanded the Scorpion to seek and destroy the minions of the Shadow. Clan Letter to the Scorpion (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Kachiko remembered what Yokuni had said to her the day before the Second Day of Thunder: No Regrets (The Last Kachiko Story), by John Wick Kachiko decided to set a trap at the Lake of Dreams to see if the Shadow could be defeated. Kachiko Calls to Thunder (Fire and Shadow flavor) Passing the Leadership Kachiko passed leadership of the Scorpion on to Bayushi Yojiro before she made her way to the Sleeping Lake hidden beneath Kyuden Bayushi. Shosuro Shosuro was nearly lost to the Shadows, but while she shared part of her soul with Kachiko and was the Scorpion Thunder alive, Shosuro could not be truly consumed. She went after Kachiko to kill her and to replace Goju Adorai as the true avatar of the Lying Darkness. Hidden Emperor, p. 81 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 [http://www.l5r.com/archive/rpg/products/l5r_he_whoswho.pdf Legend of the Five Rings: Hidden Emperor Who's Who PDF, p. 18] Sleeping Lake Even as the Clans were fighting the Shadows at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133, Shosuro found Kachiko at the Lake and attacked, but the spirit of the Kami Bayushi contained within the lake confused Shosuro long enough for Kachiko to help contain the Shadow-tainted essence of Shosuro by drowning herself. Kachiko merged her soul with Shosuro's. Their bodies would die but their spirits would be far from Darkness' reach. The returned spirit of Hoturi somehow arrived at the lake just as Kachiko died. Surveying the Scorpion Clan It was said that any Scorpion that fixed his gaze in the lake could see the the face of Kachiko in the water. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #14 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) In 1159 her spirit talked to Bayushi Tsimaru, who swore to protect the current Scorpion Champion, Bayushi Sunetra, as his grandfather Abresax did with Kachiko. Kachiko's Promises (Diamond flavor) Invasion of the Celestial Heavens In 1160 the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens was halted when the words of Hantei Naseru tricked Fu Leng into distrusting Daigotsu, whose faith was the source of Fu Leng's power. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 11, by Rich Wulf Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Bishamon deprived Fu Leng of the Emma-O's Spear, and Hoshi pushed him back to the gates of Tengoku. Fu Leng was once again confronted by the Seven Thunders and decided to retreat. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf See also * Bayushi Kachiko/Meta * Bayushi Kachiko/CW Meta External Links * Bayushi Kachiko Inexp (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 1) * Bayushi Kachiko (Imperial) * Bayushi Kachiko ExpCoM (Coils of Madness) * Bayushi Kachiko Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Bayushi Kachiko Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Bayushi Kachiko Exp3 (Honor Bound) * Hantei Kachiko Exp3 (Thousand Years of Darkness) * Bayushi Kachiko, Seven Thunder (Siege: Clan War) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders